Prisionera
by okashira janet
Summary: El rescate de Luna en Mansión Malfoy ha fracasado y ante el escape de Potter y compañía Draco se ve forzado a compartir celda con su lunática ocupante. DracoLuna. Participante en el I Fest de la Noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
**PRISIONERA**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, merecen su autoría a J.K. Rowling, ¡maestra!, **esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** y responde al reto #34

 _El rescate de Luna en Mansión Malfoy ha fracasado y ante el escape de Potter y compañía Draco se ve forzado a compartir celda con su lunática ocupante. DracoLuna_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No es que no se hubiera esperado la furia del Señor Tenebroso, de hecho se veía venir desde el momento en que Harry Potter junto a sus amigos habían desaparecido en medio de la sala con un "Puff" que era el equivalente a su cuello bajo una cuchilla. Si se atenía a las circunstancias Voldemort había sido clemente, casi piadoso con ellos, fuera de torturar un poco a su padre y castigar a su tía Bellatrix con la furia de su desprecio lo cierto es que no los había mutilado ni cosa por el estilo.

Ah.

A él ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, pero luego había hecho que lo arrastraran a la celda donde anteriormente estaba preso Ollivander —que también había escapado por cierto— y lo habían encerrado ahí en la oscuridad. Draco tenía su varita en la bolsa, Harry lo había desarmado hacía un par de horas, pero en la confusión Draco había recuperado su varita de nuevo, aunque la sentía un poco extraña, casi ajena. De todas maneras no es que hubiera mucha diferencia; si el Señor Tenebroso te metía en una jaula para pájaros tú te quedabas ahí hasta que le pareciera suficiente castigo, salir antes era poco menos que suicidio.

No es que no se hubiera sentido patético antes, pero se sintió un poco más ahí solo, en la oscuridad, echo un ovillo contra la mugrienta pared. Cabizbajo se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho y justo cuando la mirada se le empezaba a empañar por lagrimas autocompasivas escuchó unos pasitos inquietos hacía él.

—¡Atrás rata asquerosa! —En acto reflejo se puso de pie y apuntó con su varita al sitio concreto donde aquel ratón parecía arrastrarse sigiloso.

—No soy una rata. —Hubiera podido reconocer aquella voz cantarina en cualquier sitio.

—¿Lunática? —De la impresión abrió la boca, pero se recompuso—. ¡Lumus! —Su varita iluminó la maltrecha habitación y se encontró a su compañera de Hogwarts frente a él, luciendo tan harapienta como siempre—. ¡¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?!

—Oh. —Luna arqueó dos finas cejas—. Quería ayudar a Harry así que no me fui con los demás, pero antes de darme cuenta ese señor hombre lobo me arrastró hasta aquí de nuevo. —La chica dio un suspiro—. ¿También a ti te han secuestrado?

—Es mi casa. —Draco siseó toda su mala leche—. ¿Cómo van a secuestrarme en mi casa?

—¿Entonces? —Draco podía haberle dado una larga explicación de la incapacidad de su familia para retener a tres adolescentes malnutridos y su escaso empeño para ser de apoyo, pero pensándolo bien darle explicaciones a Lunatica Lovegood era caer aún más bajo de lo que ya estaba.

—Que te importa. —Por un momento se quedaron callados y Draco empezó a notar con aterrador espanto que los ojos de Luna se veían más saltones y tétricos iluminados en medio de la oscuridad, de hecho toda ella era como un fantasma de contornos fosforescentes, habría que preguntarle si en realidad seguía viva o era alguna clase de Myrtle segunda generación.

—¿Estarás mucho tiempo aquí? —Luna parpadeó dos veces, Draco le gruñó de malas pulgas.

—No te hagas ilusiones subnormal.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bien, quizás el que se había hecho ilusiones había sido él. Llevaba metido ahí un día entero, incluso había tenido que orinar pegado a la pared —aunque luego había limpiado todo con un movimiento de varita—, a ser sincero no quería ni imaginar a Ollivander y Luna obligados a hacer sus necesidades en aquella celda mugrienta que seguramente nadie se ocupaba en limpiar. De cualquier manera estaba tan oscuro que era muy probable que los dos rehenes no se hubieran dado cuenta cabal de su situación y en todo caso a Ollivander se le iba un poco la chaveta después de que Voldemort lo había torturado y Luna había estado loca desde antes.

Escuchó a su compañera de desgracia tarareando una y otra vez el mismo estribillo y quiso zarandearla, claro que eso sería tomarle demasiada importancia y Draco se preciaba de su paciencia.

—Cierra la boca Lunática. —Bueno, quizás no tuviera tanta paciencia.

—Al señor Ollivander le gustaba que cantara.

—Pues a mí no. —Draco gruñó, a decir verdad su mal humor se confundía un poco con su hambre, una de las cosas que la magia no podía crear era la comida.

—¿Qué te gusta a ti?

—Nada que te incumba. —Sin ser consciente oteó en la oscuridad imaginándose a Luna en alguna parte de la noche reinante, luego imaginó que le lanzaba un hechizo para que los labios se le sellaran como pegamento.

—Alguna cosa debe haber. —La muchacha volvió a insistir.

—Me gusta torturar a los que se oponen al Señor Tenebroso, cerrarles la boca a los que se creen muy buenos y ver fracasar a Potter, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Por qué te encerraron aquí? —No sabía si le estaba contestando con cinismo o era simplemente que era tonta y saltaba de un tema a otro sin aparente sentido. Luna Lovegood no había sido ni remotamente cercana a él, sabía de ella porque todo Hogwarts sabía de ella, una persona tan miserable que sus propios compañeros de Ravenclaw le escondían sus cosas, te la podías encontrar hablando sola por los pasillos de criaturas inexistentes (que en el mundo de la magia ya era decir mucho) o caminando sonámbula por los pasillos de noche (por fortuna Draco nunca había tenido el placer).

—Solo déjame en paz. —Draco gruñó y se apretó las piernas contra el pecho dejando caer con fatalidad la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, a lo lejos escuchó que Luna volvía a tararear, golpeaba con las uñas el piso al ritmo de una melodía y luego bostezaba largamente. Iba a ser una calamidad si al señor Tenebroso se le ocurría dejarlo ahí, Luna lo mataría más rápido de desesperación que cualquier Mortifago bien dispuesto.

 **0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Al segundo día de encierro y cuando ya Draco empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que en realidad lo habían encerrado a morir la puerta de la celda se abrió y Greyback apareció con un plato de comida, solo era uno y no tenía cubiertos —por cierto—, además el hombre lobo se veía muy pagado de sí mismo observándolo con desdén. Seguramente aquello era parte del castigo, ser prisionero de aquel ser inferior le hervía la sangre en las venas, pero por otro lado sentía un insulto que era casi tan doloroso como un golpe.

—Comida para los prisioneros. —Greyback dejo caer el plato en el suelo, parte del caldo se chorreó en el piso, por un aterrador momento Draco quiso sacar su varita y hacerle un Crucius, pero sabía que no tenía ni la fuerza ni el valor para hacerlo, la única ocasión en que había torturado a alguien había sido porque el Señor Tenebroso lo había obligado y aun recordaba la sensación de su brazo temblando bajo la túnica.

—¡Oh! —Luna dio saltitos hacía el plato, luego se arrodilló a su lado y con un dedito muy blanco y flaco tocó un pedazo de zanahoria—. ¿Quieres comer primero o después Draco? —Draco hubiera querido gritarle que no iba a comer esa porquería, pero sabía que su estómago lo traicionaría, en lugar de eso se quedó callado, lívido en su puesto, a pocos pasos de Greyback que se burlaba sin intentar esconderlo.

—¿El amito no tiene hambre? —El hombre lobo se apoyó en la puerta cruzándose de brazos, una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios—. Deberías comer amito, como tu amiguita. —Luna ya estaba comiendo con buen gusto a pesar de que tenía que usar los dedos y sorber directamente del plato, por un momento Greyback la observó atentamente—. Tal vez debería traerle de comer más seguido a tu amiguita… —A Draco le pareció que el hombre enseñaba un poco más sus colmillos, pero en lugar de percibir el peligro Luna volteó a él sus enormes ojos de rana.

—¡Si, por favor! —Sería estúpida, ojala la mordiera para que despabilara y se diera cuenta que el mundo no era la pradera con conejitos que ella se empeñaba en ver.

—Con todo gusto amiguita. —La frase tenía todo el mal sentido que alguien pudiera impregnarle, pero Luna pasó completamente del mensaje implícito y giró a Draco con un parpadeo.

—Draco, van a alimentarnos más de una vez al día. —Sí estúpida y luego la morderían hasta desangrarse, esperen, ¡¿qué?!, ¡¿una vez al día?!

—Dame eso. —Era demasiado querer retener el poco honor que le quedaba, llevaba cerca de treinta horas sin comer y si no iban a volver a alimentarlo hasta pasadas 24 horas no le quedaba más que comerse las sobras de Luna Lovegood y de ahí en adelante la vendería como carne fresca para que ese infeliz hombre lobo les trajera más provisiones y cuando saliera de esa pocilga…

—Se ve que tienes apetito niño. —Greyback se burló y una vez más Draco sintió la humillación confundirse con el odio, pero saldría de ahí y una vez que lo hiciera aquella bestia iba a arrepentirse. Draco se comió todo, incluso lo que parecía algas en la parte baja del plato y tragó una cosa a todas pintas radioactiva pero que si no había matado a Lovegood probablemente no lo matara a él. Greyback recogió el plato y se fue riéndose, la puerta se cerró y ambos volvieron a quedar en la oscuridad.

Draco rumió su coraje y su desgracia, pero no demasiado tiempo, poco después Luna se puso a tararear.

—Creo haber sido muy claro al decirte que me molesta tu voz. —De tan apretados pensó que se le romperían los dientes.

—Qué raro. —Luna dejó de cantar—. Todos me han dicho que tengo una voz muy dulce.

—¿Quién?, ¿Potter?, a él le encanta decir mentiras para no hacer sentir mal a los demás, el muy hipócrita.

—No es cierto. —Luna saltó enseguida en defensa de su amigo, Draco sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante su devoción—. Él siempre hablaba mal de ti.

—¡Porque éramos enemigos!, —de no ser porque en la oscuridad no sabía dónde estaba Draco le habría regalado una mueca rabiosa de pura exasperación—, no ganaba nada adulándome porque lo odiaba.

—O porque no le caías bien. —Luna explicó como si cualquier cosa.

—Mira, —solo por sus últimos rastros de humanidad no desaparecía a Luna de la faz de la Tierra con todo y su monologo sin sentido—, porque no te callas, te vas a tu rincón yo al mío y fingimos que el otro no existe, sé que te costara no percatarte de mi elegante y avasalladora figura, pero has un esfuerzo.

—¡Oh bueno!, —Luna se encogió de hombros—, de todas maneras no puedo verte con lo oscuro que esta. —Y Draco no tenía ninguna intención de encender una luz que solo le haría recordar que el heredero de los Malfoy estaba metido en aquel agujero.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco no sabía precisamente cuando era de día y cuando de noche en aquel lugar, no había nada ahí para hechizar y convertir en un mueble esponjoso o en una frazada caliente (y en cualquier caso no sabía si procurarse comodidades despertaría la ira del Señor Tenebroso) así que se conformaba con hacerse bola en un rincón y dormir varias horas, despertar torcido y aguantar los monólogos existenciales o los tarareos sin sentido de Lovegood.

Ese día (o noche no estaba seguro) casi podría jurar que estaba dormido cuando escuchó los pasos de Luna por la celda, caminaba en línea recta, llegaba hasta la pared, daba vuelta, llegaba hasta la pared, daba vuelta y así en una serie de círculos sin fin que empezaban a cabrearlo en serio.

—¿Podrías dejar de caminar como loca?, intento dormir. —Por primera vez desde su encierro compartido Luna no le contestó y ni siquiera dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, tocado en el orgullo Draco iluminó el lugar con la varita.

—Lunática, te estoy diciendo que… —Ella caminaba hacia él, misma ropa desgastada y sucia, mismo cabello revuelto como nido de pájaro y tan rubio que parecía casi blanco, pero los ojos no eran los mismos, no eran esos ojos saltones y soñadores, eran unos ojos completamente inmóviles, tan fríos como los de un muerto. Por un ridículo momento Draco estuvo a nada de gritar, pero luego recordó con rabia que aquella mujer estrambótica tenía la fama de caminar dormida.

Lo que le faltaba.

—Te voy a hacer un corral como a los dragones para que no vayas por ahí pisoteando y agitando tus alas. —De haber estado despierta le hubiera lanzado una piedra a la cabeza, pero decían que si despertabas a un sonámbulo se quedaba loco y una Lunática doblemente loca era para espantar a cualquiera.

La muchacha siguió su rutina, llego hasta la pared, la tocó con los dedos y dio media vuelta, era buen ejercicio para no atrofiar los músculos, pero dudaba que diera un sueño reparador.

—Bien, camina como demente, no me importa, pero si por error llegas a pisarme voy a patearte. —No es que un sonámbulo le fuera a contestar de cualquier manera—. Mejor para mí, verte ir por ahí como idiota será como contar Plimpys, me quedare dormido antes de que puedas estrellarte cincuenta veces con la pared. —Por desgracia no cumplió con su palabra, la observo dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que finalmente volvió a su esquina, se ovillo sobre sí misma y acompasó su respiración a la de un tranquilo sueño, solo hasta entonces —y no porque tuviera miedo de una sonámbula loca merodeando por ahí— Draco apagó la luz.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno, si había que reconocerle algo a Greyback es que había cumplido su palabra de alimentar más a Luna, claro, en aquel paquete no iba incluido él.

—Mira lo que te he traído amiguita. —Draco sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al notar con humillación que se le hacía agua la boca con aquel pan de dulce que el hombre lobo agitaba frente a Luna como alguna clase de premio muy deseado.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Con la voz cantarina de siempre Luna colocó las manos para recibir su premio, pero Greyback se río sin dárselo.

—Venga, alcánzalo muñeca. —Levantó el pan tan alto como daba su brazo y dado que Luna era considerablemente más pequeña solo se quedó ahí, con los ojos saltones observándolo sin entender, ni siquiera para gimotear y dar saltitos servía—. Bueno, bueno. —Greyback le palmeó la cabeza y le extendió el pan—. Suficiente castigo, come, come, las chicas son más lindas cuando tienen más carne encima.

—Oh, gracias. —Luna le sonrió, tenía una hilera de dientes blancos como la leche, Draco la odio por sonreír de esa manera cuando ambos estaban metidos en esa mazmorra. Luego vio meter en su boca el glaseado de chocolate, casi deseó correr hacía ella y arrebatarle el pan de entre los dientes, lamerle las migajas que se le habían quedado en las manos, era tanta su hambre que sintió que su estómago y su orgullo lloraban en protesta—. Draco, —después de darle una mordida al pan Luna dio vuelta hacía él y se dirigió dando saltitos—, ¿quieres la parte que tiene chocolate o la que tiene la cereza? —Por un momento casi estuvo seguro de que Greyback le diría algo en plan "te lo traje a ti no al mocoso", pero parecía que el hombre lobo se divertía más viendo pisoteada su vanidad.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ofrecerme la parte que ya mordiste? —Tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en no arrebatarle la comida de las manos como la última vez, pero sus ojos grises seguían con voracidad aquellos deditos blancos que apretaban el pan.

—Oh cierto, toma, te toca la cereza. —La muchacha partió en dos el pastelito y le pasó la parte que tenía la cereza, Draco puso todo de su parte para aparentar desdén, pero las manos le temblaban como las de un muggle desnutrido que una vez había visto en un documental.

Mordió despacio, saboreando, haciendo que la textura y el sabor duraran en su boca, Greyback se aburrió de verlo y se fue dejándolos en la oscuridad, Draco aprovecho para sentarse y comer migaja a migaja, disfrutando la cereza y pensando para sí mismo que si los papeles se hubieran dado a la inversa él no le habría dado la mitad de nada a Luna, no era su culpa, seguramente Potter no le hubiera dado nada a él tampoco, era simple revancha por los malos ratos, no se debían nada, pero Lunática era otra especie y actuaba de acuerdo a designios secretos que los mortales cuerdos no podían entender.

—Estuvo rico. —Luna sentenció con una sonrisa, Draco encendió su varita y la observó, satisfecha y feliz.

—Esa bestia quiere engordarte para morderte. —No supo porque se lo dijo, tampoco es como si aquella chica pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Podría morderme sin engordarme. —Buena lógica… bueno, más o menos.

—A lo mejor está esperando a que sea luna llena para comerte. —Su fugaz intento de abrirle los ojos a Lunática Lovegood había pasado y ahora se entregaba de lleno a su mal humor.

—Me pregunto si falta mucho. —Luna miró soñadora el techo y Draco pensó con enfado que seguramente esperaba con curiosidad el momento en el que sería mordida y posteriormente pasaría a la familia de los licántropos (como si no pudiera ser más rara).

—Es cada mes, tú solo cuenta.

—De todas maneras, —Luna extendió las piernas, tenía unas piernitas de lastima, casi de muñeca averiada, seguramente llevaba tiempo comiendo solo una vez al día—, creo que el señor hombre lobo siente más interés en ti.

—Quiere humillarme. —Draco siseó herido en el orgullo, si Lunática supiera distinguir entre miradas sabría perfectamente bien que la mirada que le daba Greyback tenía bastante más de lascivia que de interés —lo que hablaba muy mal de los gustos del hombre lobo, mira que fijarse en semejante duende.

—No creo que el señor hombre lobo sea tan malo.

—Solo quiero que sepas que cuando… —Por alguna razón no pudo completar su frase "cuando te esté forzando en el piso no voy a ayudarte"—. Cuando te muerda ni siquiera voy a verte. —Era un poco tonto de su parte, pero realmente no sabía que tanto entendía aquella rana de ojos saltones acerca del mundo adulto, a ser sincero parecía como si viviera en un mundo de fantasía infantil donde podía regalarle medio pastelito como si su cuerpo no estuviera tan flaco que sus huesos parecieran astillas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando escuchó por primera vez sus gimoteos Draco pensó que estaba cantando de nuevo alguna melodía extraña y apretó la varita contra su pecho dispuesto a recordarle a todos y cada uno de sus antepasados, solo hasta después de un minuto de suspiros se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Aun sabiendo que lloraba, lo decían los espasmos de su cuerpo y el temblor de su voz, no las tuvo todas consigo hasta que encendió su varita y la observó directo a la cara. Luna Lovegood —tan rara que era una clase nueva de criatura mágica con dos patas— estaba ovillada en un rincón con las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas y los ojos huecos, por cierto.

—Tenía que ser. —Draco siseó sin atreverse a aceptar que Luna le daba miedo cuando andaba por ahí sin ser consciente de sus actos y que pudiera llorar estando sonámbula solo le agregaba un poco más de terror al asunto—. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir como una persona normal? —La chica se estremeció, más lagrimas bajando por su rostro, a ser sincero Draco nunca la había oído quejarse o lamentarse de su situación, incluso en la escuela nunca se le había visto pesimista por los malos ratos que le hacían pasar—. Chica rara, ¿de verdad eres una chica ahora que lo pienso? —Con la punta del zapato le tocó una rodilla como si fuera alguna clase de bicho curioso pero repugnante—. Seguro eres un elfo domestico que se escapó y se puso peluca, ¿te dieron tu calcetín Lunática? —La muchacha hipó una vez más y luego se quedó callada y cerró los ojos, el periodo de sonambulismo miserable se había acabado.

—Ojala pasaras más tiempo así, —Draco arqueó una ceja—, calladita e inmóvil me caes un poco mejor, casi como si no estuvieras. —El pensamiento lo traiciono y se imaginó solo en la celda, sin una voz cantarina y estúpida que cantara una melodía bonita aunque no hubiera nada bueno sobre lo que cantar. Tuvo que apartarse de ella rápidamente al darse cuenta que antes de perderse en sus propios oscuros y miserables pensamientos prefería que ella estuviera ahí, aunque fuera para burlarse en su cara.

 **Un poco difícil**

Un poco difícil burlarse de Luna Lovegood cuando parecía vivir en un plano misterioso y sobrenatural donde no la alcanzaban sus pullas (o donde no las entendía).

—Tengo frío. —Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos ella hizo notar un evento adverso, Draco la miró con resentimiento, llevaba una hora intentando crear un fuego azul que calentara pero no quemara y que —por encima de todo— no les robara el oxígeno que Greyback era completamente capaz de dejarlos morir por inhalación de dióxido de carbono —una muerte dulce por otro lado, indolora y que era abrazada por Morfeo—, por desgracia del fuego nada y lo único que había conseguido hasta el momento había sido quemarse un brazo de la túnica.

—Felicidades, hasta que dices algo con sentido. —Le contestó con sarcasmo, pero ella solo se abrazó más fuerte a sí misma, luego de breves minutos se levantó, caminó hacia él y ante su mirada atónita se sentó a un lado, tan cerca que se rozaban las rodillas—. ¡¿Qué mierdas haces?! —Luna parpadeó, observándolo con aquellos enormes ojos de rana.

—Es que hace frío, —le explicó como lo haría con alguna clase de retrasado—, y si estamos juntos podemos compartir calor corporal.

—¡No quiero compartir nada contigo! —Y mucho menos calor corporal.

—Es un asunto de supervivencia. —Luna parecía un tanto resignada a que aquello pasara—. Yo tampoco deseo estar cerca de ti en realidad, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer, como cuando no quieres el brócoli pero…

—¿Qué es eso de que **tú** no quieres estar cerca de mí?. —Draco en realidad no conocía a alguna chica —fuera de la repelente de Granger— que no quisiera estar cerca de él, por lo menos así había sido en Hogwarts.

—No quería ofenderte. —Luna bajó la mirada, ¡como si estuviera sintiendo pena de él!, ¡esa condenada creyente de los torposoles o como se llamaran!

—Tu presencia o la falta de ella no podría ofenderme de ninguna manera. —El rubio casi vomitó las palabras—. Pégate todo lo que quieras, por mí como si no existieras.

—Entiendo. —Luna se movió tan cerca que Draco sintió su hombro en contacto con el suyo—. Una vez cuando estábamos en el ejército de Dumbledore —por cierto que fuiste muy malo al denunciarnos— una chica no estaba muy cómoda conmigo así que fingió que no existía y le sirvió muy bien. —Draco hubiera querido gritarle, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente intentaría fingir que no existía, de hecho hasta empezaba a creer que Potter la había dejado a propósito—. No sé por qué, pero aunque duermo mucho tengo sueño.

—Quizás dejar de caminar por ahí como idiota tenga algo que ver.

—¡Oh sí! —Lo observó con sus ojos saltones—. Soy sonámbula.

—Ya lo sé. —Sí, seguro Potter se había deshecho de ella, sabría que tenerla cerca lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente, de seguro era una de las que le debía.

—Si no te molesta demasiado voy a dormirme.

—Por mí como si dejaras de respirar.

—Es que si lo hago voy a morirme. —Une puntos Lovegood. Draco esperó, uno, dos, tres, cinco, quince minutos y cuando fue obvio que ella no iba a volver a hablar giró a verla, estaba dormida con la boca entreabierta (tan repugnante) y los parpados cerrados (por fortuna).

—Hasta que duermes normal rareza. —Para alguien como Luna aquello era como un cumplido y casi podía asegurar que ni siquiera Potter era tan galante con ella, justo estaba por afilar un poco más sus palabras cuando sintió como la cabeza de ella golpeaba contra su hombro, ¡lo estaba usando de almohada!, por un furioso segundo pensó en botarla al suelo, pero el segundo siguiente fue más largo que la eternidad, lo cierto es que fuera de lo esperado Luna era bastante tibia y de hecho era cierto que tenía frío, ella misma lo había dicho, calor corporal y eso.

—De todas maneras no te vas a salvar de un Crucio por esto. —Quizás algo más leve, un Desmaius o algo así. Fingió indiferencia y volvió la vista al frente, Luna dormía casi sin hacer ruido, de vez en cuando la suave respiración tan parecida a la de un gato, era tan flaca y poca cosa que prácticamente no parecía existir, pero aquel calor suave provenía de su cuerpo, ¿tenía un sistema de calefacción o algo así?

La observó de reojo, el patético fuego azul que nunca había acabado de servir bien hacía que su cabello pareciera casi plateado, piel blanca como la leche y pestañas largas y doradas, sí que compartían características físicas y sin embargo él era la gran cosa y ella solo era Lunática Lovegood.

—Mala suerte. —Chasqueó la lengua fingiendo compasión, Luna, sin embargo, no se percató, dormida como estaba con las piernas extendidas y la cabeza contra su hombro, justo estaba por decir algún otro comentario hiriente cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, el fuego azul desapareció en un parpadeo, pero Draco no tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacer algo con la posición que mantenían.

Greyback lo observó a los ojos, largo, tendido, sin expresión. Él le regresó la misma mirada desinteresada, a pesar de que se mantenía sentado contra la pared con una chica dormida en el hombro, la escena de todos los días.

—Vaya. —Greyback exclamó, sin burla en la voz—. Vaya. —Draco quiso decirle que no, que no era así, que él tenía más estilo y clase. Que por encima de todo no tendría una relación como esa con un enemigo del Señor Tenebroso, pero aclararle algo, cualquier cosa, a alguien como Greyback, hacía bullir la sangre en sus venas. Que se quedara con sus estúpidas ideas, él no iba a abrir la boca. Por un momento se miraron fijamente, el hombre lobo que se debatía entre la curiosidad y la sensación de haber encontrado algo potencialmente jugoso y él desafiándolo con la mirada. Al final él gano —o el hombre lobo se aburrió, no sabría decirlo—, la puerta se cerró pesadamente, Draco se encontró nuevamente en la oscuridad y esta vez sí que botó a Luna Lovegood de su lado, ¡faltaba más!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A ser sincero Draco había sido un alumno más que decente en Hogwarts, nadie podía compararse con la Sangre Sucia en plano de sabelotodo insufrible, pero tenía un buen desempeño escolar, los hechizos se le daban con facilidad, los conjuros no se le resistían e incluso sus pociones eran destacables, sí, era un buen alumno que se traducía en un buen mago.

Por esa razón no comprendía como es que su varita se le estaba resistiendo, lo venía sintiendo desde que Potter lo había desarmado, como si aquel pedazo de madera tuviera mente propia y decidiera que ya no le brindaría lealtad.

Había estado intentando hechizos simples, pero aunque podía usar adecuadamente la magia sentía como le costaba más trabajo hacer incluso el hechizo más insignificante. Se había estado quejando entre dientes todo el día, Luna no le había prestado atención, inmersa en un mundo donde veía grups invisibles, cartemingos rosas y demás bestias sin sentido que el resto de los mortales no comprendían.

La última vez que Draco soltó con enfado su varita, ¿de verdad se le resistía un hechizo básico de levitación? Luna por fin giró hacía él sus enormes ojos de rana y abrió la boca.

—Creo que has perdido la lealtad de tu varita.

—Vete a atrapar drupplins Lunática. —Aunque la respuesta le salió en automático sintió cierto temor al percatarse de que ella ponía en palabras lo que él había estado sintiendo desde que lo encerraron en aquel lugar—. Las varitas son objetos, madera y listo. —Se lo aclaró para poner de manifiesto que eso de la lealtad en un tronco eran puras tonterías.

—El Señor Ollivander me explico que las varitas tienen magia muy antigua. —Luna parpadeó, Draco no habló, esperando que ella captara la indirecta de que podía seguir hablando sin que pareciera muy interesado—. Por eso la varita escoge al mago, ¿cuándo escogiste tu varita no hiciste un desastre antes?, yo tire dos estanterías y…

—Al grano Lovegood. —Draco la interrumpió—. ¿Cómo puedes perder la lealtad de una varita?

—Hay un par de formas, pero básicamente se pierde la lealtad de la varita cuando es derrotada por otra.

—Eso es completamente estúpido. —Draco apretó los dientes—. De ser así todos perderíamos la lealtad de nuestra varita en los duelos de la escuela, uno siempre tiene que perder.

—Puedes recuperar la lealtad de tu varita si ganas otro duelo, pero si no le ganas al mago que te derroto primero tu varita siempre se sentirá un poco menos.

—Y hay que velar por los sentimientos de nuestras varitas, ¿cierto? —Draco sintió la familiar sensación de molestia que lo asaltaba cada que Luna decía una nueva tontería—. De paso hay que preguntarle a tu vestido como se siente, tal vez esta triste porque no lo has lavado en semanas.

—Oh. —Luna sujetó el bajo de su vestido desgarrado—. Seguramente esta triste, pero comprenderá que no tenemos grandes comodidades.

—Si es por agua no te preocupes. —Quizás es que el encierro empezaba a alterar su mente, tal vez quería desquitarse con alguien o alguna parte de su mente se daba cuenta de que su varita ahora le debía lealtad a Potter, el caso es que dirigió su varita hacía Luna y un chorro de agua helado y fuerte la empapó de pies a cabeza.

—¡Ah! —Luna puso ambas manos al frente, como un desamparado insecto que intentara protegerse de una tormenta, Draco apretó tanto los dientes que pensó que se los rompería y cuando ella retrocedió hasta la pared por la fuerza del agua detuvo su hechizo—. ¡Ah! —Luna estaba jadeante, empapada, temblorosa como un animal salvaje que hubiese sido acorralado por una multitud armada de palos.

—Pensé que te apetecía un baño. —Sentenció con voz acida, el Draco antiguo, ese que reinaba en Hogwarts flanqueado por sus amigotes con poco cerebro hubiera disfrutado ese momento, se hubiera burlado de sus bracitos de lastima y el vestido que era una ruina que se pegaba a su cuerpo, pero el Draco que era entonces solo quería zarandearla para dejar escapar la rabia a alguna parte.

—Bueno… —Luna tartamudeó por el frío—. Me hacía un poco de falta. —No pudo evitarlo, sintió vergüenza, atormentar a Luna era como atormentar a un animalito del bosque—. Pero hubiera preferido una regadera y una toalla y… —Luna se calló, se abrazó a sí misma y soltó un estornudo, Draco la observó porque después de lo que había hecho no es como si tuviera otra opción. Mojada parecía más que nunca un ente del bosque, además la tela del vestido se había desgastado tanto que parecía transparente, se le pegaba a los muslos como si fuera una de esas hadas impúdicas de los cuentos infantiles. Solo hasta entonces Draco la observó, no sin cierta sorpresa, nunca había notado que el vestido estaba desgarrado como si hubieran forcejeado con ella y lo hubieran roto en el proceso, tenía un hombro descubierto y el tajo era tan grande que le dejaba ver el sostén, también estaba desgarrado en la cintura y parte de la pierna, la verdad es que su compañera de celda estaba más desnuda que vestida.

Quizás había estado demasiado concentrado en su propia desgracia para notarla, pero cualquier chica vestida de esa manera era un peligro cerca de Greyback y el peligro se volvía doble si la misma chica estaba mojada y medio transparente.

—Ven acá. —Gruñó reteniéndola de un brazo, no iba ser él el culpable de que violaran a Lunática Lovegood por un mal remojón, por primera vez mostrando un poco de instinto de supervivencia Luna se resistió, como si hasta ese momento se diera cuenta de que quizás y solo quizás Draco había estado queriendo hacerle daño—. Voy a secarte. —Como si no se pudiera ser más ingenua Luna dejo de revolverse al instante y se lo quedo viendo con una entrega tal que Draco se sintió incómodo, la secó con un hechizo que había aprendido de tanto bañarse tarde en invierno, te secaba pero no hacía nada por devolver el calor perdido, luego la miró ceñudo, como a una mascota que de tan tonta fuera exasperante—. Ahora hueles a animal remojado.

—Me hizo falta jabón y shampoo. —Luna sujetó el bajo de su vestido—. Pero ya no sé ve tan sucio. —Seguramente era tan tonta que seguía pensando que su ropa estaba triste, por desgracia Draco estaba 98% seguro de que no podía hacer ropa con magia, por algo todos los magos compraban sus capas. Darle de repente su capa a Lovegood por notar que iba por ahí medio desnuda era algo impropio de él y no iba a hacerlo, pero suponía que le debía una por haberla mojado en agua helada, incluso le podía causar una neumonía y entonces sí que se quedaría solo en aquella jaula oscura y helada.

—Por esta vez pasare por alto tu desagradable olor. —Draco se sentó en el suelo y abrió la capa haciendo un hueco a su lado—. Ven antes de que me arrepienta. —Luna no se lo pensó dos veces, se coló por debajo de su brazo y se hizo un ovillo a su lado dentro de la capa, era tan pequeña que ni siquiera hacía bulto—. Pensándolo bien ya me arrepentí. —Draco hizo una marcada mueca de asco—. Largo.

—¿Sabías que hay muggles que se bañan en lagos congelados en invierno como una forma de iniciar bien el año?

—Te llevarías bien con ellos. —Draco gruñó, pero como concesión a ella dejo caer la capa.

—También hay muggles que caminan sobre las brasas calientes, dicen que es una manera de entrenar la mente.

—¿Quién inventa eso? —El rubio arqueó una ceja, empezaba a sentir un cálido sopor envolverlo—. ¿El Quisquilloso de tu padre?

—No, me lo conto Hermione. —Luna parpadeó, enormes ojos de rana que eran grises bajo la tenue luz de su muy inútil fuego azul.

—¿Granger?, los muggles sí que están locos. —No se paró a pensar que si lo decía Granger daba por hecho que era verdad, tampoco en que lentamente el cuerpo se le estaba aflojando y que Luna acomodaba la cabeza contra su hombro sin que él hiciera nada para retirarla.

—¿Y sabías que los muggles tienen reuniones donde juegan a estar en mundos de fantasía?, oí que… —Pero Draco no siguió escuchando, antes de darse cuenta se había dormido.

Cuando despertó Draco notó dos cosas.

1 Estaba despatarrado en el suelo, como uno de esos indigentes que aparecían de vez en cuando por Callejón Diagon.

2 Luna estaba encima de él y para su consternación era él quien la tenía aferrada, casi como un niño pequeño con su muñeco de peluche.

¡El colmo!

Tensó las piernas y los brazos preparado para expulsarla tan fuerte que terminaría dándose con la pared, pero a medio camino se arrepintió y solo la rodó a un lado como quien rueda fuera un perro muerto, Luna quedo tendida en el suelo como una muñeca inocente y desvalida, tan etérea que era engañosa. ¡No podía engañarlo!, él sabía perfectamente bien la clase de bicho raro que era. Por si las dudas se sentó lejos de ella. Ahí donde no podía ver sus pestañas doradas y su vestido desgarrado trepado hasta los muslos.

Muchacha idiota. ¿Se creía que por ser rara e insignificante Greyback lo iba a dejar pasar?, conocía a esa bestia y nada le causaría más placer que quebrantar su inocencia estúpida.

—Eh Lunática. —Que se despertara y se arreglara la ropa solita, él ya había hecho suficiente de buen samaritano—. ¡Lunática! —Y encima le hacía gritarle—. ¡Lovegood! —Finalmente Luna se levantó como si le hubieran puesto un resorte debajo, el rubio cabello alborotado, el hombro descubierto, mirada extraviada.

Que no se le ocurriera a Greyback aparecer por ahí porque si no alguien iba a perder la virtud en menos de lo que decía "El sombrero seleccionador esta chiflado".

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué tanto tienes que dormir? —Draco gruñó, para su irritación ella lo observó fijo, sin atinar a acomodarse el vestido.

—Bueno, un ser humano normal debe dormir de seis a ocho horas diarias, pero admito que aquí me es difícil darme cuenta del paso del tiempo. —Justo en la lengua del rubio se atoraba una maldición a su irritante inocencia cuando la puerta se abrió, Greyback apareció con el plato usual, sin cubiertos, por fortuna Luna se puso de pie y el vestido se arregló solito (lo más que se podía arreglar tomando en cuenta que era una lástima).

—La comida. —Por instinto Luna corrió hacía Greyback, pero a medio camino Draco la sujetó del brazo como si se tratara de una garra—. ¿Qué pasa, no quieren comer? —Había algo extraño en la voz y en el rostro del hombre lobo, tenía los ojos rojos, como si no hubiera podido dormir y su mirada era más inquietante de lo normal.

—Déjala ahí. —Draco replico, sus ojos cerrándose sagaces.

—¿Protegiendo a tu novia niño? —En los labios del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa glacial.

—No somos novios. —Luna aclaró negando con la mano libre—. Creo que a él le desagrado profundamente, pero se ve obligado a soportarme en este encierro, además, como en el fondo es buena persona —muy en el fondo—, hace algunas cosas que en realidad no quiere hacer. —Draco la observó con la boca abierta, nunca hubiera imaginado que ella en realidad era consciente de su rechazo y mucho menos hubiera creído que fuera capaz de ver a través de él.

—Así que no son novios. —Greyback silbó entre dientes, se veía bastante tétrico—. Entonces supongo que no le importara.

—¿Qué no me importara qué? —Draco trató de lucir sereno, pero sabía lo retorcido que podían ser los Mortifagos.

—Nada. —Los ojos de Greyback, locos de por sí, tenían un tinte aún más desagradable con aquel tono rojo y las ojeras a juego. Draco recordó aquella clase con Snape en tercer año, algo acerca de los síntomas que precedían a la luna llena, le hubiera gustado tener un calendario en aquel instante.

Luna dio un paso atrás, vio la comida con pena y luego bajó la cabeza ocupada en contar el polvo en el suelo, Draco la soltó como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, Greyback no comentó nada, dejó la comida en el suelo y luego le dirigió una mirada intensa a Luna, por primera vez la muchacha pareció ser consciente del peligro porque su cuerpo se tensó, así que no era tan idiota después de todo.

La puerta de la celda se cerró, ambos quedaron en la oscuridad, pero no se dijeron nada y a Draco le pareció que Luna no comía con el entusiasmo de siempre, anteriormente aquello hubiera supuesto un agradable, esperado, deseado y muy querido cambio, pero por alguna razón no escuchar su parloteo y la manera en que decía que estaba rico —cuando era obvio que no era así— volvía todo el asunto aún más miserable.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco ya había llegado a la conclusión que luna llena sería dentro de tres días aproximadamente, había visto los cambios en Greyback, sus ojos enrojeciendo, sus colmillos más sobresalientes, las ojeras, el instinto animal aumentado… En tres días Luna sería mordida y podría escribir para el Quisquilloso en primera plana: "Volverte un licántropo, la experiencia en 10 pasos", sonaba cínico y hasta divertido en su mente, pero no estaba seguro de querer ver la escena segundo a segundo.

Lo cierto es que no era muy bueno para la sangre, eso hacía de él un triste intento de Mortifago, pero no podía hacerse gran cosa por cambiar las circunstancias, tampoco disfrutaba con la crueldad en grandes dosis, no malinterpretar: Molestar a Potter y hacer su vida humillante y frustrante **sí** , torturar a una persona hasta la muerte mientras se retuerce en tu presencia **no.**

La verdad no sabía muy bien como era una mordida de hombre lobo, pero algo le decía que Greyback no iba precisamente a morder una vez y ya está, demasiadas miradas lascivas dejaban bien a las claras que aquello se iba a alargar en preliminares y realmente Draco no tenía estomago para ver una violación.

No importaba las veces que se lo hubiera repetido en su mente.

No es tu problema, no es tu problema, no es tu problema.

Mira a otro lado, mira a otro lado, mira a otro lado. Lo mismo había pasado cuando le habían pedido que reconociera a Potter, no había podido hacerlo, era una debilidad que no había podido expulsar de su alma.

Además Luna no estaba ayudando en nada, aunque seguía canturreando y haciendo preguntas estúpidas podía notar que miraba con anhelo su varita, estaba seguro que de descuidarse aquel duende con patas le robaría y lo peor es que conforme pasaba el tiempo Draco cada vez tenía más ganas de dejar la varita donde el condenado elfo rubio la encontrara.

No. No podía cometer más errores, el señor Tenebroso no se lo perdonaría, todo aquello era una trampa, Greyback le llevaba informes a su señor, le decía que se estaba poniendo pegajoso con una traidora a la sangre, sería torturado por aquella afrenta.

¿Greyback hablando con el Señor Tenebroso?, no, debía estar loco, el Señor Oscuro jamás permitiría que alimañas como Greyback le dirigieran la palabra y él mismo era demasiado poca cosa para que le prestara verdadera atención, seguro lo había olvidado en aquella jaula y ya está, no había que preocuparse.

Maldita Lunática, maldita mil y una veces, ¿por qué no se había largado con Potter?, todo hubiera sido más fácil de haber resultado de esa manera y él no tendría que estar comiéndose la cabeza en medio de la oscuridad.

La escuchó levantarse con los pies ligeramente arrastrados y supo que era el momento Loony/sonámbula de la noche, le hubiera gustado atravesarle una cuerda solo por el gusto de verla caer, pero sorprendentemente ella solía ser buena esquivando objetos.

¿Cuántas veces habría salido en Hogwarts en piyama a caminar por los pasillos?, siendo prefecto nunca se la había topado, pero una que otra vez había escuchado a Granger comentar que la había regresado a su casa común, a lo mejor y no era tan idiota y solo se cruzaba con la gente con la cual no se metería en problemas.

—Oye fenómeno. —Era como un fantasma caminando por ahí en la oscuridad con su vestido deshilachado que era casi fosforescente en la noche—. Deberías dejar que Greyback te muerda cuando estés caminando así, seguro ni cuenta te das. —Tampoco era mala idea—. Y si intenta otra cosa recuerda aflojar y cooperar, eso dice siempre Zabini. —Aunque no sabía si verdaderamente lo había puesto en práctica alguna vez. Draco había estado con una chica un par de veces, había sido sensacional, como sentir un poder que no sabía que tenía, pero la sensación se iba pronto y siempre quedaba aquel sentimiento de que en el fondo había hecho algo medio tonto.

De todas maneras las chicas se habían acabado cuando la hora del Señor Tenebroso había llegado y viéndolo en perspectiva lo cierto es que había disfrutado mucho más las chicas que de una celda mugrosa con una loca que chocaba contra las paredes.

Draco soltó un suspiro, por su desgraciada suerte, por su miserable destino y por las chicas que ya no volverían. Acomodó la cabeza entre las rodillas y dispuso pasar sus cinco minutos de miseria en lo que Luna seguía en el mundo de los ponys multicolores, para su horror la chica se dejó caer a su lado, hombro contra hombro.

—¡Ah! —Su grito fue muy poco masculino, pero usualmente Luna no se acercaba a él en su modo zombie—. ¡¿Qué haces?! —Luna ni siquiera se inmuto, se hizo un ovillo a su lado y recargó la cabeza contra su hombro—. ¿Quién te dio permiso de pegárteme? —Como lo esperaba ella no contestó, ojos grises que veían a la nada—. De verdad, ¿por qué no te fuiste con Potter? —Draco soltó un suspiro, luego de un breve titubeo extendió su capa para cubrirla, si Luna se le acercaba en su modo sonámbulo era obvio que solo lo hacía por considerarlo una fuente de calor, ya anteriormente había dejado en claro que su cercanía no era precisamente algo que deseara y Lovegood no era la clase de chica que decía aquello para hacerse la interesante o para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Debes ser el primer bicho en esta tierra que no desea mi compañía, —arqueó una ceja—, y Granger, pero ella no cuenta. —Luna se le acurrucó y cerró los ojos, parecía un gatito maltrecho, Draco la observó de reojo, a sus pies descalzos de deditos cosquilludos y su piel muy blanca y tibia que se pegaba a la suya… no había pensado esto último ¿o sí?, el corazón le bombeó en peligrosa respuesta, ¡oh no, oh no!, la falta de compañía, el encierro, la psicosis, todo estaba juntándose para crearle una paranoia donde por un ínfimo y traidor segundo había pensado en la piel de Luna Lovegood.

Su piel no era la gran cosa, cierto que era tibia, ¿pero no eran tibias todas las chicas?, tenía que ver con grasa corporal y hormonas, además Luna era flaca y con el encierro lo era más aun, no era nada atractiva y de no ser por el vestido desgarrado no levantaría ninguna baja pasión, ¡y no es que despertara ninguna clase de sucio pensamiento en él!...

Oh, estaba jodido, había tenido un sucio pensamiento con Lunática Lovegood.

Ya desde antes sabía que le iban las raritas, no era normal, por ejemplo, que un muchacho atractivo de Hogwarts se desahogara llorando en el baño bajo los cuidados de Myrtle la llorona. Luna encajaba en ese papel de lunática desquiciada, pero por lo menos estaba viva.

Una muchacha loca y viva que en unas pocas noches sería mordida y quizás abusada por un hombre lobo, bonita perspectiva. Quiso darse en la cabeza contra la pared, lo que Luna le estaba provocando era simple y pura abstinencia, no había ningún sentimiento de por medio, era un escape.

¿Qué muchacho en su sano juicio no intentaría tomar lo que tan descaradamente le ofrecían?, ¿no era ella quien se había acurrucado contra él?, ¿no era ella quien andaba por ahí canturreando a pesar de andar semidesnuda?

—Asume tu responsabilidad Lunática. —La miró de malos modos, pero no parecía que fuera a despertar dentro de poco. Adelantó la mano, sin pensar en realidad, y le sujetó un muslo por debajo de la falda, le apretó la piel fuerte y sin delicadeza, era un muslo suave, tibio y que invitaba a recorrer en toda su extensión.

Draco cerró los ojos.

Estaba jodido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí. —Luna anunció mientras dibujaba flores en el piso de la celda, Draco la miró de reojo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nos van a dejar ir así como si nada?

—Bueno… —ella lo miró, luego observó su varita—. Podemos ir con Harry.

—Claro, San Potter me recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

—Yo pienso que sí. —Cuando Luna observaba con aquella decisión parecía que sus palabras eran tan ciertas como que el cielo era azul.

—No rebatiré eso porque Potter ha dado repetidas muestras de su grado de estupidez. —Si echaba a volar su imaginación creía que era factible que pudiera aceptar a un enemigo si es que ayudaba a escapar a una de sus amigas. Le molestó pensarlo siquiera.

—Deberías pelear contra El Señor Tenebroso. —Luna explicó como si hablara del clima—. Él no te agrada. —Y si aquel duende ya lo había notado seguro que también lo habían notado los demás.

—No te atrevas a repetir eso. —El rostro de Draco enrojeció, intentó transmitir ira pero en el fondo sintió removerse sus inseguridades.

—¿Por qué?, —Luna volvió al ataque, como si remover sus sentimientos no le causara ninguna incomodidad—. Es la verdad.

—¿Quieres que nos maten a los dos? —De dos trancos llegó hasta ella y la sujetó de su rubio y sucio cabello, la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—Nunca le he tenido particular miedo a la muerte. —La soltó al instante al darse cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo, ¡genial!, solo los dementes sin respeto por su propia vida seguían a Potter.

—Hay cosas peores que la muerte. —Siseó entre dientes, como si al transmitirle su miedo pudiera liberarse de él.

—Hum. —Luna se abrazó las rodillas—. No me importaría demasiado si solo me mordiera, sería como el profesor Lupin. —Como si la perspectiva no fuera lo suficientemente mala—. Pero… —De reojo lo miró, Draco le regresó la mirada incómodo.

—¿Qué? —No se iba a poner en plan caballero al rescate, ni que lo suplicara, ni aun por aquella mirada tan intensa… mirada intensa que observaba su varita—. ¿La quieres?

—Podemos irnos, los dos. —Luna insistió—. Pelearíamos con Harry.

—Sigue soñando Lunática. —Sí, y mientras él cerraría los ojos y pensaría que era verdad.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco en realidad no intuyo el momento en el que pasaría, ese día Greyback no les llevó de comer así que se había acostado a dormir enfadado, esperando engañar el hambre mientras soñaba, su ridículo fuego azul que no calentaba se apagó cuando perdió la consciencia y se quedaron en la oscuridad.

Normalmente no tenía el sueño pesado, pero estaba débil, hambriento y un poco más fatalista que días anteriores.

—Draco. —La escuchó como en sueños—. Draco. —Se removió intentando despertar, pero su voz era lejana—Dra-Draco… —Le pareció que estaba asustada, quizás fue por eso que al final abrió los ojos, Luna estaba arrodillada frente a él, apenas la distinguía en la oscuridad—. Él vino. —Solo podía haber un _él_ en esa situación—. Dijo que volvería en unos momentos, ya casi… él está por convertirse, dijo… que le gustaba estarlo haciendo mientras se convertía, Draco… Draco por favor. —Las lágrimas le corrieron por la cara y gotearon sobre él—. Vámonos. —Sin acabar de entender Draco se sentó y la sujetó por los hombros, ¿qué había dicho?, ¿quién iba a convertirse?, ¿a dónde iban a ir?

—¿Qué? —Negó con la cabeza intentando despejarse, ella lo sujetó por los antebrazos.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora. —Su voz se volvió firme, aunque aún estaba llorando.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que lo hagamos?, por si no te has dado cuenta este salón es a prueba de fugas, tenga o no mi varita. —Con el despertar de su consciencia la lengua se le afiló como instinto de supervivencia y defensa.

—Por favor. —Luna lo sacudió de los antebrazos, Draco abrió la boca dispuesto a gritarle—. Si él se convierte aquí dentro te morderá también a ti. —Eso no lo había pensado, ¿y por qué diablos Luna Lovegood pensaba en él en un momento como ese?, esta vez fue él quien la sacudió a ella.

—Cállate, cállate. —Muy bien, aguantar como observador ya no era una opción, en su estado de hombre lobo Greyback no distinguiría entre aliados y enemigos, no que le hubiera importado mucho en el pasado. En su estado animal Draco podría hechizarlo sin demasiados problemas (esperaba), pero cuando entrara en la celda aun sería un mago.

—Vamos con Harry. —Luna volvió a la carga—. Greyback dijo que estaban en Hogwarts, que es la batalla final.

—Potter, Potter, siempre es Potter. —Clavó los dedos en sus finos hombros, dientes apretados—. ¡Preocúpate por ti misma! —Maldita mujer elfo que lo obligaba a defenderla, que lo doblegaba a una personalidad que no quería reconocer a sí mismo, que le demostraba que pese a sus esfuerzos no era y nunca sería un verdadero Mortifago.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, Luna saltó a sus brazos en la oscuridad, pegando su cuerpecito escuálido al suyo, Draco sintió su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, sus brazos que se aferraban a su espalda. Luna Lovegood nunca había sido cobarde y Draco estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento podía robarle la varita y hacerle frente a Greyback, pero aquella era su manera, muy peculiar, de torcerle el destino y obligarlo a tomar su vida por las riendas.

Porque todos los amigos de Harry Potter, y no solo Hermione Granger, eran unos memetoentodo.

—Muñeca, muñeca… —Escuchó a Greyback susurrar y avanzar en la oscuridad, su voz ronca, los pies que empezaban a desarrollar garras moviéndose por el suelo. Draco la sujetó por la cintura.

Bien.

¿Iba a obligarlo a traicionar a los suyos a unirse al apestoso de Potter y perder su posición ante el señor Tenebroso?, de acuerdo, pero que no creyera que iba a salir indemne de aquel trato.

—Todavía pienso que eres un elfo con peluca. —La sujetó del trasero, la pegó a él y le metió la lengua en la boca. No fue un beso, no era el momento ni el lugar para un beso, era algo más agresivo y que tenía bastante de castigo. La sintió removerse sobre él y alcanzó su mano justo antes de que le arrebatara la varita.

—Muñeca, ¿dónde estás? —Con sus sentidos desarrollados Greyback hacía rato que sabría su ubicación, pero seguro estaba muy entretenido pensando que se la estaban montando, bien, que lo pensara, que bajara la guardia, que se excitara viendo si era preciso. Su mano izquierda le apretó fuerte el trasero bajo el vestido mientras la mano derecha protegía la varita, ella se seguía removiendo, por suerte no era lo suficientemente estúpida para no darse cuenta que su supervivencia dependía de aquel momento.

—Ah. —Draco soltó su boca, la apretó más a él, en la oscuridad Luna solo era formas, humedad y calor. Se excito, no pudo evitarlo y ella dio un respingo al sentirlo contra ella.

—¿Me la estas preparando niño? —Lo escuchó cerca, derecha, tres pasos, no más. Luna tragó saliva, Draco se la acomodó con rudeza contra la pelvis, otro paso…

—¡Desmaius! —Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo Luna se ladeó a la izquierda y Draco lo atacó por la derecha, le puso tal poder al hechizo que el hombre salió volando por el salón y se estrelló en la pared—. ¡Quítale la varita! —Luna obedeció al instante y todavía se tomó el tiempo de darle una patadita a ver si reaccionaba—. Dentro de poco se transformara, vámonos. —Ambos corrieron a la puerta, salieron al exterior sintiendo que los ojos les ardían por la claridad y encerraron al hombre lobo dentro.

—¿Y ahora? —Luna giró a verlo, tenía los labios hinchados, tal vez la había castigado más de lo que se merecía.

—Podemos desaparecernos en el piso de arriba. —La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, nadie en el camino.

—Podemos ir con Harry. —Ella declaró, como si lo diera por hecho.

—¿Te morías por decirlo, no? —Le gruñó en respuesta, sin girar a verla.

—Draco. —En cuanto se pararon lo observó parpadeando—. Para ser mi primer beso creo que ha estado bien.

—¿Crees? —El rubio entrecerró los ojos, ese no era el momento, ese no era el momento… —¡Acaba de besarte Draco Malfoy, deberías sentirte agradecida!

—Mmm. —Miró al techo, como si buscara alguna criatura mágica que le diera la respuesta volando sobre su cabeza—. Lo estoy, no fue tan desagradable. —Draco la sujetó de ambas muñecas y la apretó entrecerrando los ojos. Bien.

Primer paso: Conseguirle ropa decente a aquel elfo.

Segundo paso: Buscar comida en el proceso.

Tercer paso: Antes de Aparecerse para ir a caer en mitad de la guerra, ahora en el bando del apestoso de Potter, iba a hacerle aceptar a ese intento de chica que sus besos eran los mejores, es más, iba a hacer que suplicara por más, era cuestión de orgullo.

—Draco, hay algo en tus pantalones que… —Estupido elfo con peluca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo como yo me divertí escribiendo. Nunca había pensado en esta pareja y de no ser por el reto creo que jamás lo hubiera escrito, así que aunque sea un poco ojala les guste.

 _19 de Mayo del 2016 Jueves_


End file.
